Creatures
Creatures are the varieties of enemies to be encountered in the world of Grim Dawn. They may appear as typical monsters, or they can be human. Creatures of different classes may also be antagonistic toward one another. Classes *Aetherial * Aether Corruption * Arachnid *Beast *Beastkin *Chthonic *Eldritch *Human *Insectoid *Riftspawn *Undead Rarities Monster names appear in different colors, with each color indicating a certain grade or rarity of monster. *'White:' Common monsters. *'Yellow:' Uncommon, or champions. These are somewhat stronger than regular monsters and will use additional skills. *'Orange:' Hero Monsters. They will spawn randomly among regular monster packs and have an individual name and a star above their head to denote their status. They are much stronger than common or uncommon monsters and will often use special skills. *'Lavender:' Unique Boss Monsters. They usually reside in a fixed location. They may be part of a quest line or just be the resident challenge monster of an area. They are very powerful and possess several special or unique skills. *'Red:' includes Nemesis monsters (which can spawn randomly after reaching Nemesis level enemy Faction reputation) and the Secret Boss Monsters (the most powerful entities of Cairn). They are the ultimate challenge the game has to offer, and the players must be certain of their capacities before challenging one of them. Hero Creatures For a complete list see here. Unique Bosses Act 1 Devil's Crossing * Viloth, the Corruptor Lower Crossing * Kyzogg the Reanimator * Pusquill the Hoarder * Ellena, the First Slith Foggy Bank * Primordian, the Forgotten One The Flooded Passage * Ancient Shambler * High Priest Rolderathis Burrwitch Outskirts * Salazar, Blade of Ch'thon * Gutworm, the Maneater East March * Balegor, the Swamp King * Uroboruuk's Guardian * Kalis Ka, the Bonehunter Hidden Laboratory * The Warden Act 2 Arkovian Foothills * Baron Wradlith, Lord of the Lost Souls * Nicholas Balthazar Old Arkovia * Ronaprax, the Grand Queen * Boris, Master of the Pit * Halion "The Rat" * Kilrian, the Tainted Soul Cronley's Hideout * "Moneybags" Martin * Direni * Darius Cronley Twin Falls * Ulraprax, the Hive Matriarch The Broken Hills * Grand Priest Zarthuzellan The Steps of Torment (Rogue-Like Dungeon) * Ilgorr, the Eternal * Alkamos, Lord Executioner Act 3 Smuggler's Pass * Voldrak, the Destroyer Deadman's Gulch * Herald of Destruction * Ikrix, the Ravener Pine Barrens * Ol' Bloodbriar * Mogara, the Prime Matriarch * Ungoliax, the Gloomweaver * Bloodfeast the Ruthless Homestead * Harrath the Slaughterer * Herald of the Flame Rotting Croplands * Harrath, the Returned * Ballog'Nath, the Hellfire * Gollus, the Deepdweller * Swarm Queen Ravna * The Amalgamation Sorrow's Bastion Noveria Stormfire (Undead) The Blood Grove * Wraith of Sorrows * Noveria Stormfire * Venarius, the Backbreaker * Sister Bravna, the Skybreaker * Master Ravok, the Death's Whisper * Rag'Nadar, the Great Maw * Bolvar, the Bloodbinder * Zaria, the Carver Darkvale Gate * Karroz, Sigil of Ch'thon Act 4: Asterkarn Road * Ragrathar Rageblood Asterkarn Valley * Harvoul, the Earthshaker * Sharanatu, Harbinger of the Void Fort Ikon * Archon Barthollem * Malkadarr, Champion of Death's Vigil * Nacrathan, the Timeless * Commander Lucius * Anasteria * Bane'Gargoth Gates of Necropolis * Plagius, the Decrepit Necropolis Interior * Balok'Anatu, Bloodfiend * Bane'Gargaroth, Guardian of the Gate * Bloodlord Thalonis * Loghorrean, the Voice of Ch'thon Bastion Of Chaos (Rogue-Like Dungeon) * Lagoth'Ak, Harbinger of Blood * Shar'Zul, Harbinger of Chaos Hidden Path * Guardian of Dreeg * Guardian of Solael * Guardian of Bysmiel * The Sentinel Nemesis Bosses Aetherial: * Valdaran, the Storm Scourge Chthonian: * Benn'Jhar, the Colossal Cronley's Gang: * Fabius "the Unseen" Gonzar Undead : * Moosilauke, the Chillwind Order of Death Vigil: * Zantarin, the Immortal Kymon's Chosen: * The Iron Maiden Secret Bosses * Avatar of Mogdrogen * Clone of John Bourbon * Rashalga, the Mad Queen Category:Creatures